This invention relates to an improved ladder supported rescue platform in general, and more particularly, to a self closing gate forming a part of a platform peripheral rail system.
Boom elevated platforms are known in the prior art. Such platforms are used in various types of rescue operations and as work platforms to reach elevated job sites. Municipal fire departments have commonly utilized such platforms and wide employment of such equipment has been made when rescuing persons trapped in burning buildings and when fighting fires. Rescue platforms of this general type usually are associated with a boom equipped truck. Such apparatus most often is standard equipment in well equipped fire fighting companies. In use, the truck is positioned adjacent to the burning building and the rescue platform is approximately positioned by extending the boom. The fire fighters enter the rescue platform for performing the required tasks and then are lifted into the desired location by functioning the boom.
More recently, a basket platform has been associated directly with a hydraulically controlled ladder. In such use, it is imperative that the rescuer be able to ascend and enter the rescue platform easily, simply, and expeditiously. It is equally obvious that the rescue platform must be equipped with peripheral, sturdy side rails to prevent the rescuers, fire fighters and other persons from falling or being forced off of the elevated platform. The safety provided by the side rails is an important consideration, especially in the excitement and danger of an emergency situation wherein rapid and unexpected movements by persons occupying a rescue platform should be anticipated.
This problem increases as the number of persons on the platform increases. Accordingly, prior workers in the art have provided rescue platforms equipped with guide rails, or side walls or other peripherally enclosing constructions. Typical prior art ladder towers and ladder lifts with peripheral side rails have been designed by Ladder Towers, Incorporated, Lancaster, Pa. and sold under the trademark "LTI." Standards for construction of elevating platforms have been developed by governmental officials, fire departments, insurance carriers and others to assure adequate platform safety, especially with regard to guard railing. Pamphlet 1901 entitled "Automotive Fire Apparatus" published by the National Fire Protection Association is exemplary of such standards.
By seeking to enhance safety on and about the platform itself, the prior art designs have created another problem in that the railings themselves have impeded free access to the platform when a ladder was utilized. This has hindered rescue, fire fighting and other various operations from the platform. When a stationary peripheral side rail was employed, it was necessary for the worker to step over or under or through the railing when entering or leaving the platform. Efforts have been made to solve this problem by providing an entry gate in the platform railing. Some gates have been designed to swing directly into the platform with the obvious disadvantage that the gate itself becomes an obstacle to those on the platform. A gate so positioned also would require a person working on the platform to move at inopportune times when an additional worker attempts to enter the platform.
Other devices taught by the prior art have shown gates which swing outwardly from the platform. This type of gate presents a hazard to workers or fireman on the ladder in the vicinity of the platform. Outwardly swinging gates could easily cause persons entering the platform from the ladder to lose their balance and thereby increase the risk of falling from the ladder.
Notwithstanding the aforesaid problems associated with the horizontally swinging type of gate, such constructions are commonly used. Additionally, horizontally swinging gates must be secured in position after use either for entry or exiting. An improperly secured gate can inadvertently swing open if leaned upon, thereby creating the possibility of accident. The problem has not been the lack of adequate locking mechanisms, but rather, the human error in failure to properly use the locks. Further, the prior art gates have been manual in operation and have required the rescuer or operator to use conscious effort for opening and closing. This type of gate may be inadvertently left in an open position. In the active and excitement ridden atmosphere which exists in a situation when a rescue platform is being used, it is desirable that the most efficient and fail-proof mechanisms be provided.